


Stranded In Space

by TwilightSheikah



Series: TwilightSheikah’s MHA fics [4]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Original Trilogy, Star Wars: Rebels, The Mandalorian (TV), 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia
Genre: Adventures In Space, Gen, I Wrote This Because I Was Bored, Kashyyyk, Tatooine (Star Wars), They crash landed, U.A. High School (My Hero Academia), Wookies
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-18
Updated: 2020-12-18
Packaged: 2021-03-01 23:08:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 9,504
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23725084
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TwilightSheikah/pseuds/TwilightSheikah
Summary: Ahsoka and Sabine are on a journey to find their missing friend when they are suddenly transported to a different world while travelling through Hyperspace. There they meet our favourite heroes in training Class 1-A! Will Ahsoka and Sabine be able to return to their beloved galaxy far, far away, or will they have to learn how to fit in on this new planet?
Series: TwilightSheikah’s MHA fics [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2060523
Comments: 13
Kudos: 54





	1. Crash Landing

The sun shone brightly over a large expanse of desert, two suns actually. Two women were making their way towards the nearest spaceport on Tatooine where their ship had crash landed after being shot down by pilots who were still loyal to the empire. Many people thought the pair looked strange. What was a Mandalorian doing with a Togruta? 

Most of the galaxy still thought of Mandalorians as nothing more than mercenaries or bounty hunters, but this particular Mandalorian was neither. Sabine Wren and Ahsoka Tano were scouring the galaxy in search of their missing friend. They believed he had been taken far from the known planets of their galaxy, out into wild space and uncharted territories. 

“We better hurry, there’s a storm on the horizon. I really don’t want to be caught out here when it reaches us,” Sabine said. 

“If my intel is correct there should be a friendly spaceport not much farther away. I was told an old friend of the rebellion would be there to help us out,” Ahsoka replied. 

“Not to sound so negative here but I don’t think there’s such a thing as a friendly spaceport on Tatooine.”

“True, but this one is friendlier than most. There it is up ahead!”

As they walked into the spaceport many inhabitants turned to stare at the pair. People from off world weren’t a rare sight here, but Sabine and Ahsoka were famous for their roles in taking down the empire. Rumours circulated that the two had just disappeared after the siege of Lothal, never to be heard from again. Their curiosity made Sabine feel uncomfortable. She didn’t feel like a hero really, but that didn’t stop people from singing her praises. 

As the two friends entered a cantina they cast a quick glance around the room. Cantinas were still full of smugglers and people that shouldn’t be crossed. Sitting alone in a corner was a man about Ahsoka’s age. His blonde hair and beard had grown considerably since they had last seen him. 

“Kallus, what have you got for us?” Ahsoka said as they sat down with him. 

“Hello Ahsoka, Sabine. Unfortunately it’s nothing more than a rumour but many smugglers say they’ve heard stories of a Chiss male out in the Unknown Regions trying to find passage to the homeworld of the Chiss Ascendancy.”

“Hmm. It seems likely that this rumour holds at least some truth. If he’s been in contact with anyone he’s probably heard pf the Empire’s destruction,” Ahsoka replied

“But it could be just a rumour. The planets in the Unknown Regions might not have any knowledge about what’s been going on here. The Empire had very little hold on the Outer Rim let alone any influence in the Unknown Region.”

“If we’re going to find Ezra even a rumour is better than nothing,” Sabine interjected.

“I suppose. You two had better be on your way soon. It’s a long journey to the Unknown Region,” Kallus replied. 

“Unless you have a ship we can use we aren’t going anywhere. We got shot down by imperial sympathizers on our way here. I could get her working again but we’re going to need a few parts first,” said Sabine. 

“You can take my ship then. I’ll take yours and fix it up. May the force be with you,” Kallus said as Ahsoka and Sabine stood to leave. 

“May the force be with you,” Ahsoka said as she walked away. 

The two women found Kallus’ ship easily enough. It was pretty beat up but still in good working order. It would do the job it needed to do but it wasn’t necessarily going to be the most comfortable ride. 

“How does he get this thing off the ground? It’s about ready to fall apart!” Sabine exclaimed at the sight of Kallus’ run down ship. 

“I was wondering much the same thing. Of course I have seen worse,” Ahsoka said as she boarded. 

The take off was surprisingly smooth and thankfully the hyperdrive was in working order. Once free from Tatooine’s atmosphere, Ahsoka made the jump to light speed. 

The stars blurred past the windows of the cockpit. The trip was going to take days travelling by light speed, and they would need to make a few jumps. As they came out of hyperspace at the end of the first jump an odd sight greeted them. A strange black hole sat there in front of their ship, but it was glowing with all the colours of the rainbow. 

“What is that?” Sabine asked. 

“I’m not sure, I’ve never seen anything like it. I’ll jump as soon as we can. I feel a strange presence in the force,” Ahsoka replied. 

Suddenly the drifting ship lurched forward. They were being pulled in! 

“Ahsoka! Can you get us out of here?”

“I’ve lost all control! I can’t steer!”

There was a bright flash of light and then everything went dark. 

Class 1-A was doing quirk training in Gym Gamma. Many students were sparring as well as perfecting their technique. Near the back of the gym Midoriya was perfecting his shoot style while sparring with Kirishima who was working on strengthening his hardening. 

“Wow you’ve really gotten stronger, Midoriya!” Kirishima yelled encouragingly. 

“Thanks, but I’ve still got a long way to go if I want to be number one!” Midoriya replied. Kirishima grinned. He loved how straightforward and focused Midoriya was. He wouldn’t let anything stand in the way of reaching his goals of being the world’s greatest hero and Kirishima thought that it was super manly. 

Midoriya’s devotion to becoming a hero rubbed off on all the first years. His strength and willpower encouraged everyone around him to work just as hard. Everyone gave training their all and the gym was filled with the sound of sparring and explosions. 

When the students were allowed to take a quick break they noticed a strange light in the sky. At first it was small and white but then grew bigger and rainbow coloured. Suddenly there was a bright flash of light and something crashed into the building.

The students stood silent and unmoving. They were all captivated by the sight of what had just crashed into the side of the gym. It was large and an odd shape, like a spaceship from a science fiction movie. Iida was the first to start processing what had just occured. “Is everyone alright?” He called. Many of the students came out of their stupor to reply that they were in fact safe. Ashido started crying from the shock. She had been the closest to the wall that had just been destroyed and probably would have been injured or even killed if not for Todoroki’s quick thinking. The rest of the girls quickly crowded around her. 

Mr. Aizawa and some of the other teachers came around to check on everyone. The teachers gathered the students into a group in the farthest corner of the gym from the crashed spaceship. 

“I wonder what it is,” said Kaminari. 

“I hope it’s some hot space babes,” replied Mineta, prompting Jiro to jab her earphone jacks into his back. 

“I hope they’re okay. The damage looks pretty serious,” Ochako said worriedly. 

They heard the sound of a metal door opening and looked to see the ship’s passengers disembarking. Even in a world full of super humans the pair looked strange. One was tall and had orange skin with white markings on her face. She had no hair and instead sported three tail like protrusions on her head. The other wore a helmet and full body armour that was painted with bright colours. The teachers quickly surrounded them and stood ready to fight. 

It was the orange skinned girl that spoke first, “Please we mean you no harm. We are travellers searching for something we’ve lost. We have no idea how we’ve ended up on your planet but we’ll leave as soon as we can.”

This did nothing to ease the minds of the teachers. “How do we know you aren’t villains trying to take the students?” Aizawa asked. 

Sabine pulled out her guns. “If you want a fight I’ll happily give you one, but we aren’t bounty hunters.”

Aizawa stiffened. He couldn’t be sure but he had a feeling these two might be quirkless. Nevertheless he activated his quirk just to be safe.

“Sabine don’t! Put your guns away they’re unarmed!” Ahsoka chided. She took her lightsabers from her belt and laid them on the floor. Sabine followed suit although a little unwillingly. She was a warrior and didn’t like being unarmed, but she was still good in a fist fight. “We don’t know how we came to crash on your planet but if you will let us we’ll just fix up our ship and leave,” Ahsoka continued. 

“You can’t just leave!” Present Mic called. “You’ve destroyed this building and put our students in danger!”

“And we’re very sorry, but we don’t have any money to pay you, please just let us fix our ship and we’ll be gone,” Ahsoka repeated. 

“I’m sorry but we’ll have to take you to the police,” Aizawa said as he threw his binding cloth towards Ahsoka and Sabine.

Sabine quickly grabbed her blasters off the ground and set them to stun. Unfortunately, Present Mic had been watching her and had yelled, causing the two women to wince in pain and cover their ears. 

More teachers began to advance on them and Ahsoka hurriedly looked for a way out. They were trapped between their ship and the approaching teachers. Ahsoka panicked and pushed them away using the force. 

“How did you do that? You shouldn’t have been able to use your quirk!” Aizawa demanded as he stood up from the floor. He had been using erasure the entire time and had never taken his eyes off of Ahsoka or Sabine.  


Aizawa’s question confused Ahsoka, “Quirk? Is that what you call the force on this planet?” She looked around the building. Everyone looked back with varying degrees of confusion. 


	2. How Did This Happen?

“I wonder what she meant by the force? Is it what she calls her quirk?” Kaminari asked as Class 1-A sat together in the common area. “And why was that other chick decked out in armour?”

“Who knows. They’re obviously not from around here,” Sato chimed in. 

“Not from around here is an understatement! They’re not even from this planet! That was a spaceship they were in! They’re aliens!” Hagakure said. If she was being honest she thought the orange skinned woman was very beautiful and was a little jealous of her good looks. Being invisible had major downsides.

“Maybe they were brought here by a villain. We know that one guy from the League of Villains can warp people so maybe he warped them here?” added Sero. 

“But we didn’t see a warp gate. Plus his warp gates are purple, you can’t miss them!” Sato replied. 

“Who cares where they’re from. I wanna see how hot that babe in the armour really is…OW!” Mineta’s thought was cut short by a double jab from Jiro’s earphone jacks. 

“You’re despicable, Mineta,” Jiro said as he lay on the floor, clutching his head in pain. 

“If that woman did use a quirk it wasn’t a normal emitter-type quirk. Mr. Aizawa should have been able to stop her since he was looking at her the entire time. Even so, it seems that she is able to manipulate the air currents or something similar.” Midoriya began to ramble on about his observations of Ahsoka’s attack. 

“Argh! Who gives a crap?! I’m going to bed!” Bakugo loudly proclaimed as he headed towards the stairs. 

Kirishima let out an exaggerated yawn. “Yeah I think I’ll hit the hay as well.”

Many of the other students followed suit. At last only Midoriya, Todoroki, and Iida remained. They heard the soft click of the door handle latch as Aizawa entered the dorm. 

“The teachers were wondering if any of you saw what happened before that ship crashed into the gym,” Aizawa said as the three boys turned to greet him. 

“I did, sir,” Todoroki replied. 

“So did I,” said Midoriya. 

“Unfortunately I did not, if I am not needed I’ll be heading to my room,” Iida said. 

“Alright Midoriya, Todorki, come with me.” Aizawa led the two boys to the teachers’ dorms where Sabine and Ahsoka were sitting in the common area. Midoriya noticed that the armoured woman had finally removed her helmet. The woman looked human with close cropped, dark purple hair. She was young, but she looked as though she had been through many hardships. 

Detective Tsukauchi and some other members of the police force were also at the teachers’ dorms. They were no doubt trying to solve the mystery behind this strange phenomenon. 

“Ah, Eraser Head! Perfect timing these two just finished telling me what happened before they ended up here. Of course it all sounds like science fiction… Any way, we were wondering, boys, what exactly did you see before their ship crashed into the gym?” the detective said as he wrote something down in a notepad. 

“I didn’t see much. Kirishima and I were near the back. I remember there was a rainbow light and then a bright flash of light and then the ship crashed,” Midoriya stated. 

“I was near the window so I was able to see most of it,” Todoroki began. “There was a white light in the sky and it grew bigger. As it started to turn rainbow I could see their ship coming through like some sort of warp gate. The bright flash happened when their ship was fully through the gate.”

“That’s exactly what we saw before the bright flash of light knocked us unconscious. Perhaps it was the will of the force that led us to you,” Ahsoka said thoughtfully. The way they had been transported to this strange planet reminded Ahsoka of the time she was on Mortis. She had been transported there in a similar fashion and she wondered if this place could possibly be Mortis. ‘It’s rather unlikely, they seem to have no knowledge of the force,’ Ahsoka thought. 

“Miss…,” Midoriya began, but he realized he had no idea what her name was. 

“Ahsoka. My name’s Ahsoka Tano,” Ahsoka helpfully supplied. 

“Miss Tano, I was wondering what the force is? Is it your quirk? Also what kind of weapons are those? I’ve never seen anything like them!”

“The force is what binds the galaxy together. Some people are more sensitive to the whispers of the force than others and can manipulate it in many ways. As for my weapons they are lightsabers, a weapon mainly used by the Jedi and the Sith…” Ahsoka hesitated as she realized she had confused her audience more. “I’m sorry where I’m from most people are aware of the force and what it is. Same goes for my weapons.”

“Ah! No don’t worry, I understood what you were saying, although it is a strange concept to wrap my head around,” Midoriya said. 

“So your power doesn’t come from a quirk?” Aizawa asked, a little skeptically

“No it doesn’t or at least I don’t think so. I’m not entirely sure what you mean by quirk,” Ahsoka replied. 

“We still don’t know much about quirks ourselves,” Tsukauchi said. “What we do know is that people have what we call a quirk factor. It’s what allows them to manifest their powers. Many people inherit their quirks from their parents but there are still some who manifest an entirely new quirk or none at all.”

“I see,” Ahsoka said thoughtfully. Truthfully she barely understood but she wasn’t about to let them know that. 

Sabine let out a huge yawn. “If you don’t mind, I’d like to head back to the ship to get some sleep. It isn't going to fix itself you know,” she said. 

“No need. There’s extra rooms here that you can stay in while you’re stuck here, make yourselves at home,” said Aizawa. 

“Thank you very much, that’s very kind of you. I would like to rest as well, would you mind showing us to our rooms?” Ahsoka asked. 

“Of course. Midoriya, Todoroki you can head back to your dorms now,” Aizawa said. 

“Yes, sir,” Todoroki replied. Midoriya and Todoroki went on their way discussing what they had learned that evening about the two strange visitors. 

“Do you think a villain is behind all this?” Todoroki asked. 

“It’s quite possible,” Midoriya replied. 


	3. A Vision of Danger

The next day was Saturday. There were no classes and many of the students were dozing peacefully in the early morning light. 

Midoriya had woken up early to get in some training before starting on chores and homework. Unfortunately his mind was too preoccupied by all the questions he wanted to ask the strange visitors that had arrived yesterday. He wondered where they were from and what their world was like. He never thought that somewhere out there space travel could be just as normal as travelling by plane. The odd pair hadn’t said much and they had only gone into some detail about the strange power the orange skinned woman had used. 

A loud clanging sound came from the direction of Gym Gamma. Some students could be seen poking their heads out of their windows to investigate the noise. After a while they determined it was nothing of consequence and went back to their work. Of course Midoriya chose to go to the gym and see what had caused the noise. It would be the perfect opportunity to learn more about the space travellers. 

“Ugh, this ship is falling apart at the seams! I don’t think she’s ever going to fly again, Ahsoka,” Sabine called from inside the ship. 

“We just have to fix it enough to get us back home. After that we can give it back to Kallus and we’ll have our ship back,” Ahsoka replied. 

“I don’t know if we’ll be able to make it home. Assuming we even make it off the ground, the hyper drive is busted! We might need some new parts.”

“We’ll be fine Sabine. We’ve both made it out of worse scrapes than this…” Ahsoka suddenly went quiet and ignited her lightsabers. She looked around for the sound that had startled her and saw a green haired boy peeking around the doorway. 

“Ah, I’m sorry to bother you! I didn’t mean to startle you or anything I was just wondering what the loud noise was and I also wanted to ask you some questions that have been on my mind,” the boy said. He spoke very quickly and didn’t stop for breath until the end of his sentence. 

“Oh, sorry about that we’re trying to repair the ship and I dropped a few things. I hope we didn’t cause any panic,” Ahsoka said as she turned off her lightsabers. 

“Oh no! Not at all, like I said I was just curious and thought I’d come check it out!” Midoriya replied in his usual cheery tones. “What were those things you just put away?”

“They’re my lightsabers. Every Jedi has one. We make them as younglings and carry them with us always. They’re powered by special crystals that are sensitive to the force.”

“Interesting. They look more high tech than anything we have here. Even your friend’s guns looked strange.”

“Really? Her weapons are a fairly common sight where we come from. Many people carry one. They’re afraid the Empire isn’t entirely gone,” Ahsoka replied sadly. 

“The Empire? Are they villains?” Midoriya asked. 

Ahsoka hesitated. She didn’t know how much she should tell the boy but something about him put her at ease and she felt comfortable telling him about her home“In a manner of speaking, yes,” she said. “The Empire ruled the galaxy for a very long time and was controlled by a very evil man. Before he formed the Empire he had orchestrated a war in which he controlled both sides and no one knew. 

The war raged for years and destroyed planets and people. It ended when the troopers were ordered to kill all the Jedi. My friends were murdered and even the children fell victim to his horrible plot. Only a few of us survived, but I alone am the last reminder of what once was.

The Empire rose up from the ashes and held an iron grip around the people. Many lived in fear. At first very few of us chose to fight against the Empire, but we managed to gain the forces necessary to destroy it once and for all.”

Midoriya noticed the other woman had exited the ship while Ahsoka had been talking. “We lost a lot of things to the Empire. During the rebellion I joined the crew of a small band of rebels. They became my family, but now one of them is missing. That’s how we ended up here, on your planet. We were searching for him,” the woman said. 

“That sounds awful,” Midoriya said solemnly. 

“It’s nothing we can’t handle. By the way the name’s Sabine.”

“It’s nice to meet you, I’m Izuku Midoriya!”

“Hey Midoriya! You in there? Iida’s been looking for you!” A voice called from the doorway. 

“Oh I’m sorry, Kirishima! I’ll be right there!” Midoriya called back. 

“What are you doing in here anyway?” Kirishima asked as he stepped inside. He waved politely to Ahsoka and Sabine. 

“I heard a loud noise come from over here and was curious about what caused it,” Midoriya replied as he exited the building with Kirishima. 

As they left an ominous feeling bubbled up inside Ahsoka. She could sense danger but past that her senses were clouded. She tried meditating for a minute to reach out and find the reason for the danger. In answer, Ahsoka received a vision. 

The vision was somewhat blurry, like she was trying to look through a pair of unfocused macrobinoculars. She could see Sabine fighting something or perhaps someone, although her weapons seemed ineffective. Beside Sabine lay two boys. Both were injured and bleeding heavily. One was the green haired boy she had just met, but she didn’t recognize the other. His hair was red, long and spiky. She could see others fighting as well but she couldn’t tell what they looked like. Fear threatened to grab hold of Ahsoka and she awoke from the vision clearly rattled. 

“What was it?” Sabine asked. 

“I had a vision. It was somewhat clouded but I think we are danger here. I can sense that our coming here was not some sort of coincidence nor was it the will of the force,” Ahsoka replied.

“Well then we better hurry and fix this ship.” Sabine was anxious to get going on their way again and Ahsoka’s vision made her even more uneasy. 


	4. The Villain Appears

A week had passed since Ahsoka and Sabine’s crash landing. They had done the best they could on the ship, but it still needed work. Try as they might they were unable to fix the hyperdrive, and were discussing their options when a cheery, pink-haired girl popped her head into the still half destroyed gym. Ahsoka thought her appearance was strange compared to the others of this world, although the curious girl would fit right in on any planet in Ahsoka’s galaxy. 

“Oh wow! This is sooo cool! The tech is so advanced compared to my babies!! Ooh, what does this do?” the girl said as she poked around the ship. 

“Don’t touch that! It activates the weapons!”Sabine cried. “What are you doing here anyway?”

“I heard some components of this lovely baby were badly damaged and didn’t work anymore, so I thought I could be of assistance!” The girl had an almost devilish gleam in her eye. 

Sabine appreciated the girl’s enthusiasm for mechanics and building things, but something told her this girl could potentially be more trouble than she was worth. “Maybe you could help us. We need a new hyperdrive, I know our technology is very different from yours but we don’t have any other options. Without the hyperdrive we’re not going to get very far.” Sabine said as she passed the broken component to the eager girl. “What’s your name?”

“I’m Mei Hatsume! I’m in the Department of Support Class 1-H! Oh my! This is such a lovely work of art you’ve got here! I’ll do my best to fulfill your request!”

“It’s nice to meet you Mei, and thanks for your help.” Sabine replied as Mei began to head back towards the school. Sabine smiled, she could tell Mei was a kindred spirit who loved working on machines.

As Sabine continued to work on the ship, more visitors came. She looked up and saw a few of the first year students headed her way. One had red, spiky hair, and another had blonde hair that stuck out every where. The blonde boy’s hair reminded Sabine of an explosion. 

Sabine stood and greeted the two boys. She remembered meeting Kirishima before, but she didn’t recognize the blonde boy. Many of the students came by to chat and ask about what it was like where Ahsoka and Sabine were from. Sabine loved their looks of wonder as she described the daring space battles she had been in while she was a crew member of the Ghost. Telling the stories was bitter sweet though. She missed her crew mates, her family, and often wondered how they were coping with the changes around the galaxy. She shook her head. There was no time for reminiscing now. “Hey Kirishima! What’s up?”

“We thought you might be hungry so we made some extra food for you and Ahsoka!” He replied. 

“Ah thanks! Who’s your friend?” Sabine asked. 

“The name’s Bakugo, and if you get in my way I’ll kill you,” The blonde haired boy replied. Sabine’s hand instinctively dropped to her gun. 

“Whoa Bakugo! Chill out man! I’m really sorry, he’s got quite the explosive personality,” Kirishima said sheepishly. “He means well most of the time.”

Sabine acknowledged the apology and moved her hand away from her gun. The two boys set the food down on a nearby table and headed off. 

“Those children are certainly quite special,” Ahsoka said as she walked out of the ship. 

“Yeah, although that blonde kid’s got a screw loose. He can’t be a hero if he walks around threatening to kill everyone he meets! He’d make a good bounty hunter with the way he acts.”

“He does have a big heart though. That boy, Bakugo was it?” Sabine nodded. “I can tell he cares about his friends and classmates, although he deems himself superior to most of them. I wouldn’t want to fight alongside a man like that, they tend to be extremely reckless.” Sabine noticed a slight tone of sadness at the end of Ahsoka’s sentence. She must have been thinking of her teacher, Anakin Skywalker, who had thought he was the best of all the Jedi and had fallen to the dark side. Both women hoped a similar future wasn’t in store for Bakugo. 

As the two women ate their food they heard a loud  BANG! A bright flash of light enveloped the area around the school. Ahsoka saw something falling towards the student’s dorms. “Sabine! There’s trouble, let’s go!” She cried. 

Sabine put on her helmet and they raced out of the gym towards the dorms hoping that their new friends would all be safe. The villain crashed into one of the dorm buildings. The sound that could be heard was a sickening crunch along with the sounds of snapping wood and bending metal. The shock wave generated from the impact knocked Ahsoka and Sabine over. They were halfway to the dorms and could see which building had been destroyed. Class 1-A was in serious danger. The villain had fallen on their roof and broken through at least two floors. Ahsoka hoped that the students had all been in the common area. When they got to the building the students were panicked and scared. Aizawa and Midnight were busy trying to subdue the villain while other teachers got the rest of the students to safety. 

“Ahsoka! You have to help them! Yaomomo and Kirishima were in their rooms when the villain destroyed the building! Some of us saw the villain falling and Midoriya went to get them but they haven’t come out!” Kaminari's voice and body shook as he spoke. He was so worried for his friends he couldn’t think straight and panic threatened to take over. Sero put his arm around Kaminari’s shoulder to help comfort him. 

“Sabine, get them to safety. I’ll go in and rescue the students!” Ahsoka said. 

“You can’t go in there alone! I’m going with you!” Sabine shot back. 

“No. Someone has to protect these children, we have no idea how powerful that villain is!” Ahsoka stared back at Sabine, her gaze unwavering. 

Sabine knew Ahsoka wasn’t going to let up, so she turned to the students and took a head count. She knew there should be twenty students. With three still stuck inside that meant there should have been seventeen students, but she only counted sixteen. “Where’s engines for legs?” Sabine called out.

“He was sent to get Recovery Girl,” Hagakure called out. 

“Alright then, Sabine take them to the rest of the students. I’ll go in and get the other three. Which floor is Yaoyorozu’s room on?” Ahsoka asked. 

“Floor five! She’s probably really hurt!” Ashido answered as tears started to stream from her eyes. 

“Everything is going to be okay. There’s no need to worry.” Ahsoka smiled gently at Ashido before she turned and ran towards the crumbling building. 

“Where do you think you’re going? It’s not safe here evacuate with the rest of the school!” Aizawa yelled as he struggled to keep the villain restrained. After colliding with the building the villain had fallen to the ground where Aizawa now had him pinned. Midnight had used her quirk to try to put the villain to sleep but the villain was so massive that the mist produced by Midnight’s body had only made him drowsy and sluggish instead. 

“Three students are trapped in the building and you’ve got your hands full! I can move the rubble with out causing it to fall on them!” Ahsoka called back. 

“Alright, but you better hurry!”

Inside Ahsoka quickly made her way up to the fifth floor. The boys’ rooms were mostly undamaged but the same couldn’t be said for the girls’ rooms. It was hard to manoeuvre through the rubble and when she reached the third floor there were frightened animals scampering around. There was lots of damage which lead Ahsoka to assume that the fourth and fifth floors were completely destroyed. As she approached the stairs to the next floor she realized that there were large pieces of rubble blocking her way. If she tried to move it she could cause the rest of the rubble to fall and damage more of the building. The students could also be killed if she wasn’t careful. Acting quickly, she ran out to the balcony of one of the nearby rooms. She looked up and saw one of the balconies above was still fairly sturdy. Propelling herself with the force, she leaped and grabbed hold of the railing. 

“Is anyone there? We need help!” Ahsoka heard the faint cry coming from the far end of the building. It sounded like Kirishima. She heard another voice cry out and recognized it as Midoriya’s. Ahsoka jumped onto the crumbling edge of the wall and carefully picked her way towards the children. 

When she made it to the other end of the building she heard a grunt and saw the debris shift. “Kirishima?” Ahsoka called out. 

“Ahsoka? Boy am I glad to hear your voice.”

“Are you hurt?” Ahsoka asked. 

“Yaoyorozu and Midoriya are, but Yaoyorozu was able to make bandages before she passed out. We’re pinned under all the rubble, I’m trying my best to keep it from crushing us,” Kirishima replied in a strained voice. 

“Alright, I’ll get you out of there. I’ll be as fast as I can, but this debris looks heavy.” Ahsoka began to shift the debris away using the force. The work was tiring but after some time she finally uncovered the students. Kirishima collapsed when the final piece of debris had been lifted from his shoulders. Unfortunately, the effort had been very mentally and physically taxing on Ahsoka. She too would have collapsed had Sabine not shown up just then. 

“I thought I told you to stay with the other students,” Ahsoka said weakly. 

“You told me to get them to safety and that’s what I did. Besides, how were you going to get three people out of this mess when you’re worn out from moving the rubble?” Sabine said. 

“You make a good point. Let’s get them out of here, they’re injured and need proper medical attention.”

Sabine activated her jet pack and flew down to the students. Carefully she carried Yaoyorozu back to Recovery Girl. Ahsoka used the force to lift Kirishima and Midoriya out. 

“Thank you. I don’t think I could have held on much longer.” Kirishima said. His body was shaking and he could barely stand. Midoriya was no better. 

“What happened here? I saw the villain fall on the building but how did you get hurt so badly Midoriya?” Ahsoka asked. 

“I went to warn Kirishima that we needed to evacuate the building but when I checked his room he wasn’t there, so I went up to Yaoyorozu’s room to warn her as well. Just as we got to her the villain crashed through the building. We probably would have died if not for Kirishima’s quick thinking.”

“I see...” Ahsoka replied. There was still one question remaining. Where had the villain come from?


	5. Teleported To An Unfamiliar World

After taking Yaoyorozu to the medic station Recovery Girl had set up, Sabine flew back to the destroyed building to retrieve the two boys and Ahsoka. She could see the effects of Midnight’s quirk were already beginning to wear off and the villain was regaining his strength. The man (if the hulking figure could even be called human) batted at the air with his abnormally large arms. At a glance Sabine determined he was about the same height as a standard Imperial TIE fighter. His abnormal height made his movements slow but what he lacked in speed in made up for in droves with strength. 

More teachers had joined Aizawa and Midnight. They didn’t stand a chance. Cementoss attempted to create walls around the man but the giant broke through the cement walls as if they were only soft clay. Sabine saw many of Ectoplasm’s clones darting around as well but they were merely flies to the giant man. Other teachers lay wounded nearby and some of the older hero course students donned their hero costumes and were carrying away the injured teachers. There was no way they would last much longer at this rate. 

When Sabine reached Ahsoka again she quickly scooped up the two boys. “Are you still fit enough to fight?” Sabine asked. 

“Yes. I just needed a little break after clearing all that rubble, but I’m fine now. I’ll join the teachers while you take those two to safety.”

“Alright. Be careful!” Sabine said as she flew away. Sabine was nearly to the gathering area when the giant’s hand collided with her. The impact broke her jet pack and sent Sabine, Midoriya, and Kirishima spinning towards the ground. She hadn’t expected the giant man to be there, but in the time she had been flying back to Ahsoka the man had managed to lumber closer to the vulnerable students. As she hit the ground, Sabine gasped for breath. She could tell that a few of her ribs had been broken from the impact. That meant nothing good for Kirishima and Midoriya. Sabine was wearing a full set of Mandalorian armour made from beskar which had taken much of the shock from the impact. She heard the sound of energy crackling from some where above her. Midoriya had managed to activate his quirk in time to stop his descent. Sabine resisted the urge to breathe a sigh of relief, Kirishima could be seriously injured, or worse. A grunt came from her right. She turned her head and saw Kirishima. His skin looked craggy like a rock. She determined he too had activated his quirk before they hit the ground. Sabine released her held back sigh and stood up as the villain began to turn towards them. She reached quickly for her guns and realized one had been knocked out of its holster. Still she drew her weapon and began peppering the giant with shots.

‘This won’t be enough to knock this guy out,’ Sabine thought. ‘I don’t have any of my usual tricks to help me out either…’

The giant villain’s fist swung past Sabine. It would have hit her too if she hadn’t quickly ducked and rolled out of the reach of the massive man. She had to act quickly and protect the two boys with her as well as everyone else, but what could she do? Without the extra gear Mandalorians usually carried all she could do was shoot at the giant and hope she hit a weak spot. All the while the giant lumbered ever closer to the people they were trying to protect. 

A sudden blast of wind nearly knocked Sabine off her feet. She turned and saw Midoriya flying through the air. “I won’t let you get any where near those people!” he yelled to the villain. 

“You know attacking people who can’t foght back isn’t very manly,” Kirishima said as he hardened his body and rushed towards the villain. That’s when Sabine saw the strange glow emanating from the villain. It was similar to the strange light she and Ahsoka had seen before they had crashed here on this strange world. ‘Could it be…’ 

“Look out!” The cry came from Ahsoka. She collided with Sabine, pushing her to the ground as the villain released a beam of energy. The world around them faded as the bright flash of light knocked the two women unconscious. 

When they awoke again the terrain around them was unfamiliar. In front of them a large forest dominated the landscape. The tree line looked as though it continued forever in either direction. Behind them stretched the ocean, as far as the eye could see. They were on a beach, but where?

Sabine noticed movement to her right and turned quickly to see what was happening. She saw Midoriya and Kirishima laying on the ground. As the two boys came to they took in their surroundings. “Where are we?” Midoriya asked. 

“Good question,” Sabine said. “Are you able to find out through the force Ahsoka?”

“I can try,” Ahsoka said, reached out in the force searching for clues. “Kashyyyk,” she said, a few minutes later. “That villain has transported us to Kashyyyk.”

“Kashyyyk? Where’s that?” Kirishima asked. “Are we in your galaxy, Ahsoka?”

“Unfortunately for you, yes.” She replied. “And we don’t know how that villain’s power works so I don’t know if you’ll be able to go back…”

“We’ll find a way! No matter what!” Midoriya exclaimed. 

“I’m sure we will, but first we need to get off this planet. I think we best start looking for a way to get you home in the place where Sabine and I were teleported to your world”

“There’s a shipyard not too far from here. We might be able to find someone willing to help us there,” Sabine said. 

“Alright then let’s get moving.”


	6. Meeting The Wookies

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to everyone who has read my story and left a kudos/comment! It makes me happy to see so many people are enjoying my story. I know it can be hard waiting for updates but good things take time! Without further ado, please enjoy chapter six!

The jungle planet was warm and humid. Kirishima and Midoriya could already feel the sweat dripping from their bodies as they hiked towards the shipyard that Sabine had located. The two boys were fascinated by their surroundings. The jungle trees were tall and very thick. In many places the trees’ leaves acted as a ceiling, blocking the light from reaching the ground. The scenery was captivating and reminded Kirishima of a scene from a storybook. 

The group soon entered a large clearing in the forest. Midoriya was the first to notice the reactions of Sabine and Ahsoka. He realized this clearing wasn’t a natural occurrence. As he looked around he saw dying trees and stumps everywhere. Space debris littered the ground. The beautiful jungle planet had been marred but by what, or whom?

Kirishima was horrified at the scene in front of him. ‘What caused this?’ he wondered. Some of the trees were twisted and had chunks of metal lodged in their trunks. The beautiful scenery was now a grotesque battlefield. “What happened here?” he asked in a loud whisper. He couldn’t bring himself to speak any louder because of the solemn scene he now beheld. 

“The Empire happened,” Sabine said barely concealing the anger in her voice. She still couldn’t shake the feeling that she was in some way responsible for the destruction the Empire had caused, after all she had designed some of the weapons the Empire had used. 

Ahsoka gently laid her hand on Sabine’s shoulder. “The Empire captured the Wookies and enslaved them. Kashyyyk is rich with resources and the Empire did everything in it’s power to drain this planet of life. This is the aftermath of the war we fought to free the galaxy from the Empire,” Ahsoka said, a little solemnly. 

Midoriya and Kirishima didn’t reply. How could they when they were staring at the ruins of a civilization? The two boys had never witnessed a war, let alone experienced the repercussions. ‘How could people be so evil?’ they wondered.

“We best be moving on, when the sun reaches it’s peak it gets extremely hot in the jungle. The spaceport is just past this clearing. We should be able to get some supplies there as well,” Sabine said. 

When the group reached the spaceport the two boys were awed at the sight. The buildings were built on the large, sturdy branches and resembled large gazebos. The people occupying the buildings were very large and their bodies were completely covered in dark hair. Loud, rumbling, roar-like sounds could be heard coming from the structures far above their heads. It sounded like the roars were their way of communicating. 

“There’s a cantina next to the landing bays, we should be able to find ourselves a pilot there,” Sabine said as she walked toward a large, metal building. It looked horribly out of place among the wooden homes of the Wookies. 

As they walked Kirishima couldn’t hold back his questions. “Are those creatures the Wookies you mentioned earlier? And what about that roaring? Is that how they talk?” He asked. 

“Yes, they’re the native inhabitants of this world. The roars are their language. There are a few different languages that Wookies speak but the most common is Shyriiwook,” Ahsoka answered. 

Kirishima opened his mouth to ask more questions but immediately shut it again when they entered the cantina. Before him was a scene out of a movie. Many brightly coloured aliens stood together in groups around the bar in the middle of the cantina while more still sat at tables or stood in the open floor space. Every inch of the cantina was packed with people from other worlds. Some had head tails that looked very different from Ahsoka’s and some had skin that was a beautiful, bright blue, while others had orange skin and others still had green or even purple skin. There were humans in the mix (or at least people that looked human, there was no way for Kirishima to be sure after all) but there weren’t as many of them. 

Deku to was surprised by the almost bizarre, science fiction scene laid out before his eyes. He was too stunned to say anything and stared around the room instead as the group walked towards the bartender. As he was deep in thought he heard a strange noise to his left. It sounded like a human imitation of the various roars the Wookies used to communicate. He looked up and realized Ahsoka was the source of the strange sound. “You can talk to them? In their language?” Midoriya asked, a little stunned. 

“Yeah, she learned as a padwan,” Sabine replied. “I also learned a little of their language while I was studying at the Imperial Academy. It has come in handy once or twice.”

When Ahsoka had finished her conversation she turned and said, “The bartender says there’s a man that might be willing to help us out. For the right price of course.”

“Alright let’s do some bargaining then,” Sabine replied. 


	7. Ride Acquired. Destination Tatooine

The ship that Midoriya and Kirishima now stood in front of was massive. Neither of them had seen anything so big. Of course they had only ever seen a single space ship before, so anything and everything about the vehicle that stood before them was amazing. The ship was mostly round in shape and had many cannons on it. The boys agreed that the ship looked like a ginormous disc. 

“Quit ogling, and get on the ship already!” The captain yelled from the ramp that led into the ship. “I haven’t got all day y’know!”

“Y-yes, sorry sir!” Midoriya called as he ran up the ramp with Kirishima. 

A loud, angry howl came from some where near the front of the ship, startling the two boys. The captain sighed. “What is it now, Chewie?!” He yelled. 

Another roar from the depths of the ship. 

“Just get it working so we can take off! Hurry!” The captain yelled as he made his way to the cockpit. Kirishima and Midoriya followed close behind. 

When they reached the cockpit Ahsoka and Sabine were already there, waiting. 

“Thanks for the help Captain Solo,” Ahsoka said when they entered. 

“So what’s so important you need me to take you to Tatooine? There’s still a few people that would really like my head there,” Han responded. 

“I thought you weren’t going to ask any questions,” Sabine said with a little hostility. 

“This is my ship and I make the rules, sister,” Han shot back. 

Sabine scowled. Ahsoka gently rested her hand on Sabine’s shoulder as she stepped forward to talk to Han. “When we were transported to the world that these two boys came from, Sabine and I had just made a hyperspace jump from Tatooine. There might be someone there that knows what happened and how we can get these boys back home.” Ahsoka’s stare seemed like it was going to bore holes through Han if he didn’t give an acceptable answer. 

“You know just ‘cause you’re a war hero from two wars doesn’t mean you can boss me around on my own ship.”

Sabine angrily shrugged Ahsoka’s hand off her shoulder and stepped towards Han Solo. She didn’t get very far before Ahsoka grabbed her arm and gave her a disapproving glance. “I wasn’t trying to step on your toes Captain, but it’s imperative that we get these two back to their own world safely,” Ahsoka replied. Midoriya wondered how she could take the captain’s insult and not show even a hint of anger. 

“Well I was headed to the Outer Rim anyway,” Han muttered under his breath. 

“I would think taking a few paying customers to a planet not far from your destination wouldn’t be such a hassle for a smuggler like yourself Solo,” Sabine snapped. 

“Look, if you don’t like how I run my ship the door is that way!” Han shouted as he pointed towards the exit. He and Sabine stared each other down. 

“Now is not the time to be fighting!” Ahsoka shouted. “These boys need to be taken home, their world is in danger!”

Just then Chewbacca entered the cockpit and gave a loud, throaty growl. Han shot another angry glare at Sabine before sitting down in the pilot’s seat. “Alright sit down and buckle up. We’re taking off!” Han said as he started the engines. 

A few hours later Ahsoka, Sabine, Midoriya, and Kirishima were sitting around the Dejarik table. Midoriya and Kirishima watched as the strange looking creatures projected onto the table killed each other in many gruesome ways while the two women played. Kirishima was very fidgety. He could stand the way the captain had spoken to Ahsoka like her accomplishments made her think she was better than others. He wondered why she hadn’t stood up to him. Ahsoka clearly hadn’t asked to be caught up in a war, let alone two. The way the captain had acted was just so unmanly! 

“Ugh! I don’t get it! That guy was being a total jerk to you Ahsoka! Why didn’t you tell him off or something?!” Kirishima yelled. 

“It’s not my place to cast judgement. Right now the galaxy is facing a time of uncertainty, with the fall of the Empire many of the rebellion leadersare trying their best to implement a new government. It’s been hard on everyone especially people like Captain Solo who have only known the Empire and the war it’s brought to many planets. Everyone is going through hard times so we should show compassion and understanding to those around us. I agree that his manner was very unmanly but we should cut him some slack,” Ahsoka said. 

Ahsoka’s answer didn’t seem to totally satisfy Kirishima, but he didn’t push the subject so the four companions sat together silently once more. Midoriya could tell that Kirishima still seemed a little angry, but there was also something else. Something that looked like worry. Of course Midoriya was worried about their friends and classmates too, but there was nothing they could do to help their fellow students at this moment so Midoriya saw no point in needlessly worrying. 

After several hours of sitting in silence, Midoriya decided to voice the question that had been on his mind, and probably Kirishima’s as well. “What are you hoping to find on Tatooine?” Midoriya asked. 

“A ship for one,” Sabine replied. 

“And someone who might have some insight on how we can get you back to your world and get our ship back here,” Ahsoka added. “While looking for passage to Tatooine we heard rumours of a man who had seen a strange portal at about the same place where we had been before we crashed on your planet.”

“Do you know who he is?” Midoriya asked with a little scepticism. 

“No, all we know is that he’s a Mandalorian that travels with a strange looking child,” Sabine said. “He might not know anything about the portal itself but he can help us find someone who does.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for being patient while waiting for this next chapter! I know it’s a little shorter than the first few, but I’ve been really busy.   
> Thank you again for reading, and don’t forget to leave a kudos and a comment!


	8. The Mandalorian And The Child

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 8 is finally here! From here there will be Mando season 2 spoilers! Thank you all for reading!
> 
> Haha this is 3:30 in the morning on the next day TwilightSheikah realizing that I made a mistake at the end of this chapter(so sorry!). It’s fixed now though!

When the Millennium Falcon touched down in Mos Eisley, the small group of four headed straight for the nearest cantina.Inside the bar was tended by a droid and many dangerous looking people sat around the bar and the booths. There was one man that looked very different from the rest, however. 

The man was wearing shiny, silver armour similar in style to the amour Sabine wore with a few differences. The most notable difference was the shape of the visor. Sabine’s visor had a shape that was rounded and a sort of v shape at the top while the mysterious man’s visor was just a straight line across where his eyes would be. 

While the man stood out in a crowd, the creature next to him looked even more curious. It had green skin and was a little bigger than a human baby. Midoriya and Kirishima thought that the man’s companion looked cute in a sort of strange way. The way it used it’s big, pointed ears to convey emotion made them liken the creature to a cat. 

“Well that looks like our guy,” Sabine said in a pointing out the obvious sort of way. 

Before Sabine could move towards the table the man had stood up and walked towards the small group. “I’ve been looking for other Mandalorians,” the man said. “I need to get this child back to it’s home, I would pay you for any help of course, but first I need proof that you’re really Mandalorian.”

Sabine was a little taken aback by the man’s straightforward attitude. “Isn’t my armour proof enough?” She asked. 

“Normally, yes, but unfortunately I recently ran into a man who was just wearing the armour after buying it off of some jawas, so I hope you don’t mind if I’m a little skeptical,” The man replied as he gestured towards a pile of armour sitting on the bench he had previously vacated. The armour was clearly old, green paint chipped and sun bleached. 

“That armour… it looks familiar,” Ahsoka said quietly. She knew she had seen it somewhere before but the memory escaped her. 

“If I agree to help you, we’d like a favour in return,” Sabine said to the man.

“That’s fair. We can discuss your favour once we’ve discussed what I need. Now I need proof that you’re really a Mandalorian.”

“The only family heirloom I wear is this armour. I am Sabine Wren of house Vizsla. Is that enough proof for you? If you want I can show you how good I am with these blasters,” Sabine said as she reached for the handles of her blasters.

“No need. I’ve heard stories of you from old rebellion fighters. I need to find the sorcerers that protected the galaxy, I was told they might know where this child is from.”

“Sorcerers? If you mean the Jedi then I’m sorry. We can’t help you,” Ahsoka said. Her expression darkened. Midoriya could see anger and sadness in her gaze. 

“And why not?” The man asked. 

“The Jedi were killed at the end of the Clone Wars. Two Jedi masters were able to escape but they died after training Luke Skywalker. I’m afraid there’s no one left that would know much about the old institution,” Ahsoka replied, solemnly. 

“That’s too bad, if you can’t help me then I can’t help you. I know who you are by the way, you’re a war hero Ahsoka Tano.” 

A brief flash of shock showed in Ahsoka’s expression, but she quickly regained her composure and turned to the man. “How did you know my name?” She asked. 

“It’s not hard to tell who you are,” the man replied somewhat cryptically. “There are many stories about the clone wars and the rebellion, many of which happen to feature you. You must know where I can find more information, the stories say you were once a padawan learner.”

“All the records the Jedi kept were destroyed when the Empire destroyed the temples,” Ahsoka said sadly. “This child is filled with fear, you need to find someone who can train him before he succumbs to the dark side. There’s a planet not far fromhere called Tython. You can take him to the pedestal there and he can contact any remaining Jedi. Maybe one of them can help you.”

“Thank you,” the man said sincerely. “Now what is it that you need me to help you with?”

“We were wondering if you knew anything about the mysterious portal that appeared near Tatooine a little over a week ago. We were told on Kashyyyk that you saw it,” Ahsoka supplied. 

“Ah, I did see a portal near here. I didn’t see how it opened, but I did see a ship get dragged into it and then it closed. I assume the two of you were the ones dragged in?” The man said. 

“Yeah we were. We need to get these two boys back to their home world and the only way is through that portal,” Sabine said. 

“Well that’s unfortunate. Sorry I couldn’t be more helpful,” The man said as he turned and began to walk away. 

“Hey!” Kirishima yelled. He started chasing after the mysterious man. Midoriya had tried to stop Kirishima, but he had activated his quirk and now Midoriya’s hand was hurting. “You said you’d help us! You can’t just leave us stranded here! It’s not manly!”

The man stopped in his tracks and turned to face Kirishima. “Not manly? I’m a bounty hunter, _kid_ , so unless you can pay me to stick around I’m leaving. I told you what I know and that’s all I was asked to provide. If you need a ship it’ll cost you, but I am  _not_ taking anyone through any mysterious portals. If you have nothing of value to say, I’ll be leaving now.”

“Wait a minute,” Ahsoka said suddenly. “I have one more question. Do you know if anyone by the name of Alexandr Kallus is around here?”

“Yeah, he’s been kicking around the spaceport for awhile now. He’s the one who told me you might be able to help me,” The Mandalorian replied. 

“Thank you. We’d better be on our way then.” Ahsoka said as she headed for the cantina’s exit. 


End file.
